


And So I Met Him

by thanatopis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Character Study, Gen, Iwaizumi is a Girl, POV Second Person, Platonic Life Partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a slightly altered universe, Iwaizumi Hajime is a girl that is best friends with a boy that cares more about his outer appearance than she does, but she's not complaining...only judging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've always liked and entertained the thought of--what if Iwa-chan was a girl? Honestly, nothing really changes...Iwa-chan is Iwa-chan no matter what gender to me.
> 
> Also, writing in second person is somewhat new to me--I usually don't do it nor do I really like it, but when it comes to character studies it seems to suit the best.
> 
> More chapters to come, if people want it.

You’ve known him since he was a little boy, smiling and happily flushed as he asked (more like begged) you to play volleyball with him. You were both eight then and you had trouble making friends.

You weren’t girly—you didn’t like playing with dolls or wearing dresses and you didn’t appreciate the bows that your mom tried putting in your hair. You liked catching bugs and riding your bike and kicking around a soccer ball your older brother allowed you to have when he got a new one for practice.

You naturally gravitate towards boys because out of your eight years of life you know most girls don’t appreciate lizards or stag beetles when you proudly and excitedly present them to their faces…

The only problem lies within the fact that boys are stupid—they don’t really seem to like you either because you’re a girl and to them girls have cooties. You don’t really understand the reasoning, but you accept it with a shrug.

So you spend the majority of the second grade playing by yourself on the jungle gym, band aids littering your knees as you swing your legs back and forth watching the other kids play, cherry sucker in your mouth.

And then everything changes when that voice calls up to you and asks you that life changing question:

“Hey! Do you want to play volleyball with me?”

* * *

 

It’s immediately after that that you regret saying yes.

Oikawa Tooru is a talkative boy, constantly asking you questions that you don’t want to answer or that you don’t know the answers too.

The both of you walk to an open patch of land where the grass is dying from being trampled over so many times and you face each other, stepping back until you’re a good length apart.

It’s in that moment that you realize that you don’t know how to play volleyball and tell Oikawa as much.

“Hey…I’m not really good at this, so you better not get mad!” You say, frowning and clutching your hands into fists by your sides in a way that you know looks scary. Oikawa just smiles at you, it’s big and full of missing baby teeth and you relax somewhat.

“It’s alright! I’m not really good at this either, but I want to be!” You arch your eyebrow, imitating a stance you know volleyball players make as Oikawa shifts and gets into a position that looks like he knows exactly what he’s doing. A tongue colored bright blue sticks out of the corner of his mouth as he focuses.

You feel your heartbeat start to pick up at this new experience. You’re competitive by nature and volleyball has never been something you have ever tried and you feel your mouth curve in a grin, wiggling your hips back and forth in anticipation.

Oikawa lines his arm up, jumping off his feet and for a second it looks like he’s about to do something really cool but in the next instant the ball comes back down to knock him squarely on the top of his head with an _oomph_.

Laughter is bursting out of your chest before you know it, pointing at him while holding your stomach and you double over, tears threatening to leak out of the corners of your eyes.

Oikawa pouts, rubbing the back of his head, making sure not to look directly at you as his cheeks flush a reedy red.

“I told you I wasn’t good at it…”

You snort, “I seriously thought you were about to do something so cool too.” You snicker, corner of your mouth pulling up smugly, “Lame.”

* * *

 

You grow up and so does he.

Middle school consists of you making the Kitagawa Daiichi girls’ volleyball team as a regular. You’re the only first year regular on the team and some of the older girls give you shit for it in the form of harsher cleaning duties and occasional errand runs to the closest convenient store but you persist. It doesn’t faze you as much as it ticks you off.

Oikawa absolutely blossoms during the following months. His skill is unexpected to some but not too you. He’s the star player and slowly but surely makes a name for himself as Kitagawa Daiichi’s rising star.

You stop by sometimes when girl’s practice has either been canceled or let out early and watch him serve ball after ball and it starts to worry you when you slowly see the ecstatic gleam start fading from his eyes each time he does it.

The guys on the team at first are confused by who you are and what (or who) you’re watching. You sometimes wish that they would just come up to you and ask instead of gawking at you all day.

Eventually they must figure out who you are and who you’re here for as the stares lessen and you somewhat fade into the background. You pretend to ignore the coy grins and whistles they give Oikawa when you quietly take a seat one evening, propping your feet up and watching with introspective eyes.

You’re kind of mad that he doesn’t say anything to clarify your relationship (that you two are just friends). The fact that Oikawa allows his teammates to assume something so personal pisses you off and suddenly your hand itches for a volleyball.

You make a note to hit him later on.

* * *

 

You reconsider what a genius is when you see Kageyama Tobio play for the first time.

He’s small and bad a communicating with his teammates but you see it…the talent there under the surface that no doubt will breach and make itself known one day.

Oikawa sees it too and in default you see how much it scares and intimidates him. He’s working—working so hard for something that comes so naturally to Tobio and you watch him become overwhelmingly bitter and petty towards a starry eyed boy that doesn’t deserve it.

It leaves a bad taste in your mouth.

You’re not always there, but you defend Tobio as much as you can when you are.

* * *

 

You’re known as Seijou’s Warrior Ace and you will admit that it has a nice ring to it, not that you’ll ever admit to it...

You’re the most known and popular player on the girls team and that initially intimidates the new players the first few weeks of every school year. It doesn’t help that you have a naturally mean resting face as Oikawa calls it, but what would that shitty asshole know?

You’re not as loud and boisterous as Maaya, the second year setter and you’re not as elegant with your words as Yuzuki, captain and middle-blocker both, but you provide a quite sort of encouragement when the team needs it the most, despite not being good with words.

You find yourself smiling sometimes when you’re not aware of it, the thought _I have a good team_ not far from your mind.

You’ll miss them when you graduate this year, but you don’t tell them that because you’re pretty sure you don’t need to.

* * *

 

“So…what’s he like?”

You sigh as you shrug out of you damp shirt, your sports bra sticks uncomfortably to your skin.

You sarcastically want to ask _who_ because this part, from previous experience, can get real awkward really quick. It’s one of the many negatives about being Oikawa Tooru’s childhood friend.

You honestly don’t know why he’s so popular with girls, that shitty bastard.

Whenever you had the unfortunate mishap of being with Oikawa when his hordes of fangirls came swarming down upon him, you removed yourself immediately from the situation.

Some of his fangirls can be annoyingly cruel. You remember one time when you opened your gym locker to find all of your spare clothes soaked and another where your shoes mysterious disappeared out of your shoe locker when you were about to go home.

Oikawa had been pissed, offered to carry you on his back and you slapped his hand away when he reached out, muttering that it wasn’t a big deal.

You sometimes would watch him with weary eyes as he would flirt and cornily charm the pants off these girls that sometimes came from towns away just to catch a glimpse of him. You tilted your head and wondered how an alien loving, volleyball idiot nerd was considered hot, pondering how they couldn’t see it when it was as clear as day.

You pause, gathering your thoughts before answering.

“He’s an idiot…and he thinks aliens are real.”

That’s the end of the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one for you. 
> 
> Thanks much to those who left kudos!

You’re as sympathetic as you can be whenever one of Oikawa’s girlfriends breaks up with him because—let’s face it—volleyball is forever that boy’s first love and no one can compare.

He trails after you one evening as you both walk home together after practice, his shoulders look weighted with defeat and eyes are trained down sullenly on the ground as he drags his sneakers annoyingly against the sidewalk in that way he knows you hate.

You don’t really even know if Oikawa really liked the girl—in all honesty, you think he likes the _company_ more—the dates and the fan fair of being in a relationship that perhaps dulls his overall sense of loneliness.

You frown, looking back at him through the corner of your eye and sigh when he doesn’t even notice that you’ve stopped walking until the chorus of your footsteps falls to one steady tenor.

“Stop sulking already you idiot, jeez.” You snap, hand coming up to your hip and you hope calling him out on his behavior jolts him out of this funk he’s in.

Oikawa pouts petulantly at you, scratching at the back of his neck as he sighs and readjusts his gym bag over his shoulder.

“So mean Iwa-chan…give a guy a break.”

You snort. You don’t like babying him, especially when everyone else in his life does. So you give him ounces of tough love that you know he appreciates even if he complains and whines about it all the time.

“How’d she do it?” You ask as both of you starting walking again, this time side by side and he slows his pace for your shorter legs to catch up.

Oikawa sighs, dragging his hand over his face in both parts exhaustion and aspiration.

“Email, Iwa-chan! That’s almost as bad as a text… and so cruel. It was so curt too—like _I’d_ been the only one with issues and she was just _so relieved_ it was ending.” He shakes his head for a moment and you give him a look that you hope communicates your sympathy.

You’re not completely out of it.

“She also mentioned you.” Oikawa says and your brow arches, surprised.

“Me? What did _I_ do?” You say almost defensively. You don’t understand.

“You didn’t do anything Iwa-chan, it’s just sometimes we would get into arguments about you—she didn’t get that you were my best friend—that you can have a best friend that is a girl.” Oikawa looks up towards the clouds, eyes imploring as if looking for an impossible answer.

“Why can’t girls understand that?” He says to no one in particular.

“What’s there to _get_?” You say dumbfounded. You still don’t understand how it involves you. You only met Oikawa’s girlfriend on two separate occasions and they were both quick, to-the-point encounters where both you and Oikawa had places to be and the exchanges made were polite and short.

Oikawa smiles slightly at you, amusement sparkling in his eyes that gives you an uneasy feeling.

“Iwa-chan, you don’t get it at all do you?” Oikawa says with awe, sounding as if he’s talking to a child and your eyes narrow.

You make a gesture that threatens severe retribution if he doesn’t go and spit it out already and Oikawa quickly gets the hint.

“She thought I was seeing you behind her back.”

You blink. “What?”

Oikawa laughs at you, the sound bright and loud, “She thought we were having _sex_ Iwaizumi—oh my god you’re so slow.”


End file.
